


【授翻/好兆头】mad or well-advised 疯狂还是明智

by Mary2333



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: 一次不幸的事故让Crowley意外地将自己分裂成了天使和恶魔两个个体。Aziraphale不得不想办法帮助他复原。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mad or well-advised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572573) by [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock). 



> 译者的话：  
> CAC无差  
> 渣翻无校对  
> 这篇文真的超可爱！夸爆原作太太

Aziraphale一边轻声哼着歌，一边掸着藏书上的灰尘。他欣赏它们略微蒙尘时的美感，但什么东西过度了都是不好的。天使前天下楼的时候甚至因此打了个喷嚏。那滋味可真不好受。

就在这时，书店的门铃叮叮当当地响了起来。Aziraphale平常看到顾客出现时，心中总会生出沮丧，不过此刻他把它抛在了脑后。这是一个没有世界末日威胁的新世界，他也应该开始尝试新的事物。也许成为一个真正的书店老板就是其中之一。

他再次用鸡毛掸子拂了拂书，然后才放下它走出去迎接那位顾客，却发现——

“Crowley？”Aziraphale在话说出口之后又觉得这个问题有些愚蠢。他当然知道对方是Crowley。天使有这样的反应，完全是因为他被眼前的这一幕吓到了：他的朋友佝偻着撑在门边的桌子上方，脸色苍白得像一张白纸。

“Azi——”

Crowley咳嗽了一声，整个人向前一栽，手和膝盖径直砸在地上。Aziraphale冲到恶魔身边时，对方的墨镜都掉到了手边。

恶魔又咳了一声，他嘴里流出了一种黑色的物质。那不是液体，而是一种浑身长满鳞片的活物。Aziraphale踉跄了一下，也跌倒在地。那东西就像一条蛇一样，从Crowley的嘴里喷涌而出，然而天使清楚眼前的场景和Crowley变形时完全不同。

Aziraphale鼓足勇气靠近Crowley。那黑色的东西源源不断地从Crowley嘴里流出来，与此同时，他发现Crowley的皮肤在发光。那种光芒越来越刺眼，几乎灼伤了Aziraphale的眼睛，让他不得不捂住脸，以免他的视网膜被彻底烧坏。

书店里一时间充满了尖锐的呼气声。声音之大差点震破了Aziraphale的耳膜。片刻之后，周围恢复了寂静，那道光也消失了。

Aziraphale小心翼翼地放下胳膊，眯起眼睛试探地查看起当下的情况。

倒在地上的是一个男人。好吧，不是其他什么陌生的男人。他是Crowley——或者不是Crowley。你可以说他们的长相看起来如出一辙：同样的大鼻子，同样的颧骨，同样的赤褐色长睫毛。

除此之外，几乎一切都不一样了。对方打着卷儿的红色长发垂在背后，扎着一些松散的辫子。这让Aziraphale想起了几千年前流行的时尚。男人身上还穿着纯白的圣袍——就如同Aziraphale去伊甸园任职之前被分配到的那种白色长袍。

Crowley——或者不是Crowley——抬头看着Aziraphale，眨了眨眼睛。他的眼睛——它们依旧有着如同金子般璀璨的颜色，但瞳孔变成了圆的。

Aziraphale不由自主地后退了一步，用他的力量去感知Crowley的恶魔本源，却发现它已经从这具身体里消失了。相反，他发现——

“哦，感谢上帝，”那位天使说着，站了起来，“我很高兴能看到另一个天使。你能告诉我我现在在哪儿吗？”

Aziraphale下意识地用手捂住了嘴。现在这个和Crowley长着同一张脸的天使站了起来，让人能更加直观地观察到他浑身上下都和恶魔一模一样这个事实。那是Crowley的身体。或者至少是个完美的复制体——同样瘦得厉害，四肢过分修长。

“Crowley？”他又问道。另一个愚蠢的习惯。Aziraphale知道这不是Crowley。对方不可能是他。

那个天使歪了歪脑袋，几条辫子垂到肩前。

“Crow-lee ？你问我是不是他？”他皱了皱鼻子，“这名字听起来就不太像天使。你认错了，我是Cassiel。”

Aziraphale感觉到一阵头晕目眩。他徒劳地希望自己能离墙更近一些，这样他就能靠在什么东西上了。

突然，一股邪恶的力量让Aziraphale的脖子后面刺痛起来，他立刻站直了身子。 **_哦，上帝。这一切难道是地狱的杰作吗？_ ** 他的注意力被扑面而来的能量所吸引。它的源头——某种黑暗的巨大生物——从阴影里滑了出来——一条蛇。Aziraphale松了口气。

蛇在书架之间蜿蜒地爬行着。它足足有十米长，身躯盘绕在宽阔的书店中庭。Aziraphale倒吸了一口气。他已经有几千年没见过对方这种特殊的蛇形了。

蛇身侧的黑色鳞片随着他的移动像水一样荡漾出波纹。Aziraphale听到身边有一声惊叫，但他此刻根本无法分神。眼前的蛇开始变形，然后-——

“我想你是在找我吧，天使。”Crowley靠在书店东翼下面的书架上说。

这也不是真正的Crowley。黑色的鳞片布满了他的脸颊两侧，从太阳穴延伸到脖子的肌腱，最后隐没在他的黑色衬衫里。他展开双臂，Aziraphale看到他的手指是黑色的——那双利爪上也覆盖了一层鳞片。

“别那么害怕，”Crowley撅着嘴，嘲弄地提醒Aziraphale，“我们约好了今天一起吃午餐。你不记得了吗？”

Aziraphale用奇迹在身后变出了一把椅子，好让自己能够倒在里面。他觉得浪费这个奇迹是值得的。这是自他们挫败了天启之后发生的最令人紧张的情势了，用奇迹变出一把椅子是他此刻最不用担心的事情。

他的目光在两个Crowley之间扫视了一圈——更确切地说，是Crowley和Cassiel，后者正毫不掩饰地把震惊的目光黏在新出现的Crowley身上。

“这是谁？”Cassiel问，手按在胸前。Crowley亮出了他的牙齿—— **_哦，天哪。_ ** Aziraphale不会承认这些尖牙让他的膝盖感到一阵发软——恶魔什么也没说。

“我认为你们中的一个人需要给我一个解释。” Aziraphale说。

Cassiel非常赞同地点了点头，Crowley则翻了个白眼。

“我想你知道我是谁。”Aziraphale看着恶魔说。

“没错，Aziraphale，我当然知道你是谁。我们昨天还去了他妈的丽兹酒店，“Crowley冷笑着回答，“现在你能帮我摆脱我的另一半——这个哭唧唧的天使吗？还是说我必须自己动手？”

Crowley离开书架走近他们。Aziraphale立刻站了起来，插在对方和Cassiel之间。

Cassiel环顾四周。

“等等，你是我？”他问道，把目光移到Crowley身上，然后皱起了眉头，“你看起来可不像一个天使。”

“我不是一个天使！”Crowley啐了一口，“我不是天使已经大约六千年了。我也不想再次成为你们中的一员。你赶紧滚蛋吧。”

Aziraphale把手放在Crowley的胳膊上，想让他平静下来。没想到适得其反，Crowley从嘴里发出响亮的嘶嘶声，把胳膊从Aziraphale手下大力地抽了回来。

“到底发生了什么事？”Aziraphale问道，按耐住想对着恶魔发火的冲动。眼下正在发生一件非常非常奇怪的事情。要想解决这个问题，争吵可无济于事。

Crowley瞥了他一眼，嘴角抽了抽：“我——我接触了某种超自然的东西。这个过程中可能出了点差错。我想我大概是被……劈成了两半之类的。没什么大不了的。我们走吧。”

Aziraphale用手揉了揉眼睛。

“我需要更多的细节，亲爱的。”

那双有着尖利指甲的手猛地揪住了他的衬衫，Aziraphale在毫无预警的情况下被拽到Crowley身前。这个版本的Crowley丝毫没有收敛他身上的邪恶气息，让Aziraphale的皮肤都感觉到了刺痛。天使甚至在口腔里尝到了一股金属的味道。

“我不是你的什么‘亲爱的’！”Crowley恶狠狠地嘶声道，然后一把推开了他。

Cassiel立刻来到Aziraphale身边，动作轻柔地抚平了他变得皱巴巴的衬衫。Aziraphale的皮肤在对方小心翼翼的触摸下有些发烫。

“别那样对待他，”Cassiel对Crowley说，“他是想帮忙。”

Crowley也冲着他嘶了一声。

“滚开，你这个天使混蛋。”

Cassiel冷冷地看了Crowley一眼，目光中的冷意几乎让Crowley下意识地僵在原地。

“我可能不记得你了，但我想我就是你，对吧？所以你该相信我，我这样做是为了我们双方的最大利益。Aziraphale想帮忙。我能感觉到这点。”

说着，Cassiel把一只手按在他的胸口，迎上Aziraphale的目光。 **_哦，也许Aziraphale需要控制一下他一直往外散发的某些细腻的情感。_ **

Crowley深深地皱起了眉头。有那么一瞬间，Aziraphale以为恶魔会大张着嘴配合他的其他面部表情。

“你是Aziraphale，对吧？我听他这么叫你。”Cassiel问他，唤回了Aziraphale的注意力。

“哦，是我，”Aziraphale急忙说，“抱歉，我失礼了。我是Aziraphale，一个权天使，唔，我想现在应该说是前权天使了。”

Cassiel和他握了握手，两人都没有理睬身旁Crowley发出的愤怒的嘶嘶声。

“听起来你有些问题要问……Crowley，”Cassiel说，Crowley的名字在他嘴里听起来有点不自在，“你能解释一下我在哪儿吗？我记得的最后一件事是准备与Lucifer碰面，讨论上帝的新人类计划。”

Aziraphale心里一沉，Crowley呻吟起来。

“哈，该死——”

“Crowley！”Aziraphale厉声说。谢天谢地，Crowley闭嘴了。

“Cassiel，你现在在人间。就像你说的，人类计划的一部分。我认为我们有很多事情要谈，但首先我想听Crowley具体讲一讲他是如何让自己极不明智地卷入这场由超自然物体引发的事件的。”

“好吧，但别像个混蛋似的批判我。”

Aziraphale没有理睬恶魔。

“喝点茶怎么样？有了一杯茶，困难的对话就容易多了。”

“茶是什么？”Cassiel问道。

Aziraphale整个人顿时容光焕发起来。他拽着Cassiel的胳膊，领他来到阅读角的沙发边。

“哦，我亲爱的朋友，你一定会乐在其中的。”

Crowley在他们身后嘟囔着。那声音无疑是在表达：“我他妈的太恨你了。”

这之后发生的一切会让所有人都筋疲力尽。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

等到Aziraphale拿着三杯摇摇欲坠的茶回来时，他发现Crowley四仰八叉地霸占了整个沙发，还用匕首般尖锐的目光恶狠狠地瞪着站在一旁不知所措的Cassiel。

“Crowley，”Aziraphale劝诫道，“给你的……给Cassiel腾点位置。”

Crowley皱了皱鼻子。他吐着蛇信的方式让Aziraphale只能用“刻薄”这个词来形容。

“这是我的专属沙发。我可不想看着这个天使的屁股把它变得神圣。”

Aziraphale叹了口气，递给Cassiel一杯茶。眼前的天使充满好奇地凝视着杯中的液体。

“这就是茶吗？”Cassiel嗅了嗅从杯子里升腾起的蒸汽问道。

“是的，”Aziraphale语气柔和地说，“你可以让它凉一下，等一会儿再喝。如果你喝得太快，它会烫伤你的嘴巴的。”

Crowley不满地哼了一声，在沙发上挪了挪——Aziraphale认为对方在这件事上真的有点反应过度——最终给Cassiel腾出了位置。

“我的茶呢，Aziraphale？”

Aziraphale把Crowley的茶怼到他面前。他真的不理解恶魔摆出这副样子是为了什么。

“我猜你可以用正常的方式享用它，你的味蕾应该也没有突然发生改变。”

Crowley一把抓过杯子，根本没考虑到这是杯热饮。显然，这点温度在他眼里并不算什么。当茶水溅出杯子，洒到恶魔被鳞片覆盖的手指上时，他什么反应也没有。

“坐吧，Cassiel。”Aziraphale在自己那张办公椅上坐了下来。

Cassiel小心翼翼地坐到沙发上，而Crowley则尽可能地蜷起身子，离对方远远的。 ** _他的举动真的是太荒谬了。Cassiel又不会传染什么病给他。_**

“Crowley。”Aziraphale尽可能让自己看起来能主导大局。恶魔把视线转向Aziraphale，却表现得自己仿佛根本不在乎Aziraphale要说什么。

“告诉我，到底是什么乱七八糟的东西导致了这一切。”

Crowley翻了个白眼，终于开口解释了起来。

“我一直在搜罗一些东西来完成一个仪式。”Crowley边解释，边大声地吸溜着茶。他知道这种声音会让Aziraphale心烦意乱。

“我试着做出一个保护咒，让总部监视不到我们，省得他们老是窥探我们的生活。”

Aziraphale的心脏开始加速。果不其然，Crowley再一次为了保护他们而尝试那些危险的事。这个愚蠢的恶魔——让他没办法不爱的恶魔。即使在对方变得如此脾气暴躁、粗鲁无礼的时候，Aziraphale还是深爱着他。他真希望自己能跨过他们之间的这一小段距离，来到他身边——也许他可以握住他的手，给他一个吻。然而他们的关系从未到达那一步。

Cassiel突然大声咳嗽起来，把坐在椅子上的Aziraphale吓了一跳。

“对不起，对不起，”Cassiel清了清嗓子，“我呛到了。”

Aziraphale努力地和脸上的红晕作起了斗争。

“就像我说的那样，”Crowley瞪了一眼打断了他的Cassiel，继续说起来，“我把手放在一个盒子上，好吧，可能还摆弄了一会儿。总之它自己打开了。里面的什么东西喷出来糊了我一脸——然后我的脸就变得非常痒，就像浸在毒葛里一样。我跑来这里是因为我以为你能帮我。事情就是这样。不过我现在不需要你帮忙了。不管那东西是什么，它把这个乏味的贱人从我身上吸出去了。现在我可以继续自己的生活了。”

话虽如此，但Crowley没有起身走。他只是坐在那儿咕噜咕噜地喝着茶。

Aziraphale看着Cassiel。

“你一点也不记得这些了吗？”

Cassiel摇了摇头。他的辫子随着他的动作像流动的赤红色活水一样荡起了波澜。Aziraphale不禁想起了他和Crowley在大洪水之前第一次一起喝酒的情景。Aziraphale当时也注意到了对方的头发。它们的颜色是如此可爱。

“Aziraphale，”Cassiel表现得仿佛被哽住了嗓子，“你能控制点吗？”

Aziraphale脸红了，竭力抑制自己的感情。他松懈惯了，毕竟以前他的周围可没有人能够感知到它们。

Cassiel松了一口气。

“对不起，但这感觉有点像被瀑布劈头盖脸地打在身上。你真的……”

“对了！”Aziraphale连忙大声地打断了他，同时放下了手中的茶，“Crowley，你为什么那么肯定那个超自然物体分裂了你，而不是从过去把Cassiel拉了过来？”

Crowley冷冷地看了他一眼。

“天使，我想我知道被抽取本源是种什么滋味。那就是我，”他指着Cassiel的方向说，“过去的我、堕天前的我——但还是我。”

“我猜这就是为什么你继承了Crowley所有的恶魔特征。”Aziraphale自言自语地喃喃道。

“喂！”Crowley不满地说，“我就是Crowley！”

“我没说你不是。”Aziraphale试图弄清楚到底发生了什么。一部分本源被吸走，从本质上被一分为二——眼前的一幕不仅非常反常，也让Aziraphale有点无法接受。他的Crowley从世界上消失，被截然不同的两部分所取代的这个事实简直像是晴天霹雳。

他深吸了一口气，想让自己看上去足够沉着冷静。

“Crowley，我们应该把那个超自然物体找来。我可以试着从上面找到更多的信息，也许我们可以着手扭转它对你的影响。”

“扭转影响？”Crowley说，一下子坐直了身子，“我不需要逆转这种影响。我才不想让那东西回到我体内。”

“你说什么？”Cassie第一次表现出被Crowley说的话冒犯到的样子，这使他看起来更像Aziraphale所认识的Crowley，“如果硬要说我们中的一个不是‘人’，我想那应该是你才对。我身上可没有鳞片和尖牙。”

Crowley冲着他露出尖牙，猛地站起身来。

“我之所以存在，是因为你所做的选择。你可以滚了。没有你在我体内，我可以心安理得地当一个恶魔——再也不用留着那些关于天堂的愚蠢记忆。”

**_哦。_** Aziraphale的心脏在胸膛中抽搐了一下。这个恶魔版本的Crowley可能会有这样的感觉，但他不认为他的Crowley会为了任何事情放弃对天堂的记忆。它们是他的一部分。

Crowley身上的鳞片开始扩散，覆盖到了他的喉咙和胸部。Aziraphale站起来，向对方伸出了手。

“Crowley，我想你应该冷静下来。”

“冷静？”Crowley怒叱道，“去你妈的，别对我指手画脚。我不需要听这些！”

Crowley在地板上化作一团盘起的蛇，愤怒地发着嘶嘶声。

Cassiel垂下了脑袋：“哦。”

Crowley消失在书店里，让Aziraphale独自面对另一个迷茫的天使。他看起来和Aziraphale最好的朋友一模一样，但什么都不记得了。

“所以我真的…变成了这个样子？”Cassiel问，含糊地指了指Crowley的方向。恶魔愤怒的嘶嘶声在整个书店里回响。

“这很复杂，”Aziraphale说，“我们最好赶紧去Crowley的公寓瞧一瞧那件导致你——他——变成这样的超自然物体。”

“你确定我们能把他留在这里吗？”Cassiel朝书店的暗处看了看，没看见蛇的踪影。

“我想Crowley知道，如果他做了任何会损坏我的书的事，我会对他非常生气的！”Aziraphale大声说。

嘶嘶声升高了音调，然后停了下来。Aziraphale叹了口气。

“走吧，Cassiel，”Aziraphale说，拉着天使的胳膊，“我们最好快点动身。”

Aziraphale打了个响指，下一秒他们俩便都出现在了Crowley的公寓里。昏暗的水泥墙一如既往地透着一股生人勿近的气息。

Aziraphale穿过休息室，走进Crowley的办公室。那是最可能的事发现场。果然，Crowley在那里支起了一张小桌子，上面摆满了书和工具。在它中央摆着一个已经裂成两半的盒子。那盒子很古怪，看起来仿佛还在冒着热气。

“我觉得我们最好还是别碰它。”Cassiel说。

“我也这么觉得。”Aziraphale说着，却走得更近了。他注意到盒子裂开的两半上都刻着一些类似咒文的破碎纹路。

“所以……”Cassiel跟在他身后说，“你和Crowley。”

Aziraphale僵住了。

“有问题吗？”

“算不上问题。”Cassiel的脸上掠过一丝笑意。有那么一会儿，对方看起来太像Aziraphale记忆中的Crowley了，他的心跳都因此停了一拍。

Cassiel喊了起来：“看！就是这个！你几乎无法控制它。这么多的爱！它感觉起来并不像圣洁的那种大爱，而是……我甚至无法描述它。这是怎么发生的？”

Aziraphale扭过头，不安地绞着双手。他并不是不知道怎么解释，他只是很难向一个长着Crowley脸的人讲述这一切。他没有立即回应，于是Cassiel继续说：“他刚刚肯定是在嫉妒——如果知道这个对你有帮助的话。”

Aziraphale翻了个白眼。

“这不可能。他只是在刁难人。”

“哦，我觉得不是，”Cassiel说，“我们可能完全不同，但我知道他就是在嫉妒。还不是一点点。他脾气暴躁是因为你照顾我而不是他。这一切也让他很痛苦。”

冰冷的内疚感席卷了Aziraphale。他明知这一点，却选择置之不理。为什么？因为他害怕。他总是害怕——他害怕被发现，害怕被拒绝而不敢表露出自己的心意。然而Crowley除了耐心地伸出手，等着自己之外，什么时候做过别的事情呢？

Cassiel耸耸肩。

“这些都只是我的想法，不过……他毕竟和我 **原为一体** 。”

Aziraphale皱起了眉头。他很想知道之前在书店的时候Crowley心里到底在想什么。那条老蛇此时此刻很可能正在自怨自艾。

“说到这儿，”Cassiel试探着说，“你能解释一下我是怎么变成他的吗？”

“哦，亲爱的，”Aziraphale最后看了一眼那个奇怪的黑盒子，领着Cassiel走到客厅，“你可能想坐下来听这个。”

  
  


________________

  
  
  
  


Cassiel深吸了一口气，向后靠在沙发上。

“真的吗？堕天？我？”

Aziraphale咬着嘴唇点了点头。

“所以'你们会被统统赶出去'不只是一个口头威胁？”

Aziraphale摇了摇头。

“哇——哦。” Cassiel长吁一口气。

Aziraphale点点头。

“不过后来我遇到了你，”Cassiel含糊地指了指Aziraphale，“然后坠入了爱河。所以等着我的也不全是坏事。我一直觉得这听起来不错。你知道的，有些天使谈到过这件事——浪漫的爱情什么的。他们说这只是一个传说。我很高兴知道它是真实存在的。”

“呃，我……”Aziraphale支支吾吾起来，不知道从何说起。Crowley可能的确表现得有点嫉妒Cassiel，然而要说他坠入爱河？那就和事实差远了。Aziraphale对恶魔有着别样的情愫，但他肯定Crowley没有这个念头。Crowley一直很照顾他。他过去就知道这一点。但是爱情？

“我不确定——我想Crowley会说他不后悔堕天，可我不认为他这么想会和我有任何关系。”

Cassiel哼了一声。

“也许不是，但就像……就像一个不错的附赠品。一点额外的东西。”

“就像蛋糕上的糖霜。”Aziraphale说。

“什么是蛋糕？”

Aziraphale闻言，把整个身体都转向另一位天使。

“我相信我有一个全新的世界要展示给你看。”

  
  
  


________________________

  
  
  


他们小心翼翼地把Crowley留在书房的那件还冒着热气的超自然物体打包装进了袋子里。

在那之后，Aziraphale试了几次才成功说服Cassiel换上了Crowley的一些衣服。

“亲爱的，你的长袍会让你过于万众瞩目的。”

Cassiel皱着眉头摸了摸Crowley衣橱里的衣服。

“可这些衣服都那么……暗。感觉不太对劲。”

Aziraphale叹了口气，选了几件衣服，又用奇迹把它们从黑色和红色变成了白色和金色。Cassiel高兴的表情让他觉得自己浪费奇迹是完全值得的。

事实证明，无论是哪一个Crowley，他们穿紧身裤的样子都很好看。和Crowley不同的是，Cassiel会注意到Aziraphale的心脏什么时候开始疯狂悸动。

“认真的吗？”他问道，拉了拉身上那件白色外套，让它刚好贴合肩膀的线条，“这件衣服？”

“你看起来很棒！” Aziraphale辩解道。

Cassiel把他的长发披在肩上，扬起眉毛。

“你的爱太大声了。我不知道Crowley怎么会没注意到。”

“我认为恶魔是感觉不到爱的。”Aziraphale说。

他们离开了Crowley公寓的大楼。他打算带Cassiel去楼下那家可口的糕点店。那家店正好在回书店的路上。他还准备给Crowley带点东西。他希望Crowley能有哪怕一点点和正常的他完全一样的品味。但谁知道呢？也许这个终极邪恶版本的Crowley更喜欢血蛋糕和孩子的眼泪。

Aziraphale告诫自己不要把事情想得太戏剧化。

Cassiel走到他身边。

“唔，真奇怪。我可以感受到他的爱。它比你的要安静很多。”

Aziraphale被人行道上的一条裂缝绊了一下。

“抱歉，你说什么？你怎么可能感受到他的爱——他根本没有那种情感！至少我从来没有在他身上察觉到任何东西。我试过了！一切感觉起来…...都和以前一样——就是往日的Crowley。”

Cassiel伸手扶住Aziraphale的胳膊，帮他稳住了身子。最后他们直接胳膊挽在一起继续往前走。

“你有没有考虑过他感觉起来和往日的Crowley一样，是因为Crowley一直都爱着你？在我眼里这种感觉绝对是爱。我很难向你解释清楚，但这非常……”Cassiel咂咂嘴，皱起鼻子，“可以说有点粘乎乎的？”

Aziraphale含糊其词地哼了一声，尽量不去想Crowley爱自己的可能性。Crowley会像Aziraphale爱他那样爱Aziraphale？这怎么可能呢。

Aziraphale让自己把这些念头全都抛到脑后。他们还有其他问题要处理，但首先——别忘了蛋糕。

他推开了糕点房的门，一脸愉快地看着Cassiel在里面流连忘返的场景。Cassiel的眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，就像两枚金币，英俊的脸上也写满了惊奇。

“这闻起来也太香了！”

“那就是蛋糕，亲爱的。”

  
  


_____________________

  
  
  
  


门铃随着他们推门进入书店而叮当作响。Aziraphale回来后做的第一件事就是将那个装着邪恶盒子的袋子放了到收银台旁边。

“现在让我们坐下来喝些酒，品尝那块可口的蛋糕怎么样？”他说着，匆匆忙忙地朝后屋走去，“我们可以集思广益，想出解决这个问题的办法。”

“喝酒。”Cassiel自言自语地重复着这个词，同时抬脚往阅读角走去。

“Crowley！”Aziraphale喊道，期待着那条蛇能够突然出现，“我们要喝个酩酊大醉，我还带了蛋糕。”

一声巨响引起了Aziraphale的注意。Crowley滑下螺旋形楼梯，疯狂地吐着蛇信。当他到达底部时，恶魔已经变成了人形。

Cassiel非常英俊——他当然很英俊，毕竟他长着Crowley的脸。而此刻站在Aziraphale眼前的是有着蛇瞳，甚至还有鳞片和利爪的Crowley。他才是Aziraphale所熟知的Crowley，那个让他心跳加速的Crowley。

“为什么这混蛋还在这里？”

“Cassiel？”Aziraphale问道，“我不会丢下他一个人。”

“为什么不？”Crowley反问道，“你把我丢在这里了。”

“是啊，毕竟你还记得过去的六千年，而Cassiel连蛋糕是什么都不知道。”

Crowley吐了吐舌头。这个举动实在是太孩子气了。Aziraphale本不该有想要亲吻对方的冲动，但他控制不了自己的想法。

“我从你公寓旁边的面包店里给你买了你喜欢的提拉米苏，”Aziraphale吸了一口气，“我觉得你应该吃点东西。这对我们所有人来说都是很艰难的一天。我想对你来说尤其如此。”

Aziraphale想起Cassiel的话，用手轻轻去搂Crowley的前臂。

Crowley却猛地躲开了。

“你是什么意思？什么叫‘对我来说尤其如此’？因为我现在是个怪物？因为你忍受不了这个样子的我？”

“什么？”Aziraphale不由自主地后退了一步，“这不是真的。”

“那你为什么会在第一时间就逮住机会跟那边的‘神圣先生’开溜呢？”Crowley问，愤怒地指了指Cassiel所在的方向。恶魔的手臂颤抖着。他全身都在颤抖。

“也许你一直希望我就是他那样的人，是不是？”

Aziraphale想不出别的办法，只能冲上前一把拉住他，拥抱了他。这是他们六千年来的第一个拥抱。

“我希望你做你自己，Crowley。这就是为什么我想解决这个问题。他是你，就和你也是你一样。”

Crowley不满地发出了一些嘶嘶声，没有推开天使，也没有回抱他。

“你说有蛋糕？”当Aziraphale终于放开他时，恶魔问道，“有酒吗？”

“我去拿酒。你认为Cassiel会喜欢哪种？”

Crowley顿时龇牙咧嘴起来，似乎想要咬碎他那一口尖牙。他考虑了一会儿。

“甜的吧，”恶魔嘟囔道，“我一直……我喜欢过甜口。”

Aziraphale微笑着看着他，对方愿意松口这个事实让他有些受宠若惊。那股高兴劲驱使他在Crowley的脸颊上吻了一下。嘴唇下的鳞片光滑而凉爽，让Aziraphale莫名有一种想要亲吻对方身上每一寸鳞片的冲动。

他迅速退开，感觉到脸颊发烫。Crowley用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。恶魔比往日更刻薄、邪恶的面部特征让Aziraphale愈发难读懂他的眼神。天使的心脏开始在胸膛里剧烈地跳动起来。

“Aziraphale！”

他们都吓了一跳。

Cassiel从一个书架后面冒了出来。

“如果你再不控制一下，我就要吐了。”

Crowley的目光在Cassiel和Aziraphale之间扫了一遍，再次变怒气冲冲，像是有乌云和风暴在他上方聚集。Aziraphale第一时间抓住了他的手。Crowley用控诉的眼神看向他。天使能感觉到自己手腕上的脉搏开始砰砰地跳动。

“我觉得我们应该坐下来好好聊一聊，这样才能解决这个问题。”Aziraphale试图紧握Crowley的手表示支持，Crowley的手却突然不见了。Aziraphale低头一看，发现只能在原本的位置上看到对方手指轮廓的透明虚影。

Crowley咒骂着，把手臂举到亮光处：从他的胳膊肘往上，半条胳膊都已经褪色，就像一张过度曝光的照片。

Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛，一切又恢复到了原先的样子。Crowley甩了甩自己变回实体的手指，睁大眼睛回头看向他。

“情况看上去不太妙。”一旁的Cassiel出声道。

“是啊，”Aziraphale也是这么想的，恐惧开始笼罩在他的心头，“这绝对不是什么好事。”

  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“我真的很抱歉突然打电话给你，但情况有点紧急。”Aziraphale说。他沮丧地看着Crowley。对方正交叉着双臂坐在那里，苦大仇深地皱着眉头。另一边的Cassiel心无旁骛地享受着他的蛋糕。Crowley不必表现得好像Cassiel杀了自己的小狗——或者复活他的小狗？不管哪个更让他焦虑，总之恶魔现在看上去极度烦躁不安。

“没关系，”Anathema在电话那头说，“我给你这个号码就是为了这些情况。你们遇到什么事了吗？”

Crowley拔出一瓶酒的软木塞，直接仰头深深地灌了一口。他看上去完好无损。也许刚刚的一切只是他们的视觉错觉？

Aziraphale决定宁可事先谨慎有余，也不要事后追悔莫及。

“Crowley和我遇到了一个……我猜你会称它为超自然物体。它来源不明，我希望能够借助你的专业知识一探究竟。”

Anathema顿时变得振奋了起来。

“什么样的超自然物体？”

“我怕电话里不能解释清楚。我最好还是直接把它带给你。我明天上午过去一趟可以吗？”

“没问题！”Anathema的声音听上去很真诚，似乎对即将到来的来访非常高兴，“我很乐意帮忙。”也许Aziraphale应该早点打电话来寒暄一下。

“喂，那是我的衬衫吗？”Crowley嘴里发出一阵嘶嘶声。Aziraphale匆匆地对着电话说了声再见，然后转身面对Crowley分裂出来的两个个体。眼前的两个人好像铁了心不想和平共处。

Cassiel吞下了嘴里的蛋糕，舔了舔牙齿。那种刻意让Aziraphale觉得对方很可能是故意在向恶魔挑衅。

“怎么了？”Cassiel满脸无辜地问道，说完便开始舔他的叉子。如果Aziraphale不是在描述一个天使的话，他可能会用“色情”来形容Cassiel舔叉子的方式。

Crowley坐着向前倾身，酒瓶在他张开的双膝间摇摇欲坠。

“你的袍子去哪了？”他咬牙切齿地问。

Cassiel耸了耸肩，又往嘴里塞了一口蛋糕。

“Aziraphale把它脱掉了。”

Aziraphale呆呆地看着他。这句话简直是 ** _彻底的性/暗示！_**

Crowley发出了一阵让Aziraphale感到陌生的嘶嘶声，那是他喉咙深处传来的低沉咆哮。恶魔把指责的目光投向了Aziraphale。

Cassiel突然站了起来。

“我要去你刚刚带我看的那个厨房里找些水喝。那些水真是太美味了。”

他离开的时候，Crowley连看都没看他一眼。恶魔忙着怒视着Aziraphale。

“所以事情是这样的，哈……”

他从酒瓶里狠狠地灌了一口，压下了胸口沉闷的咆哮。

“你是在我的床上还是沙发上跟他滚到一起的？也许在厨房？或者——在糕点店的洗手间？我一直都知道蛋糕会让你心猿意马。”

Aziraphale的脸上顿时火烧火燎起来：”Crowley！”

Crowley从沙发上滑了下来。他站起身，信步走到僵着身子站在电话旁的Aziraphale身旁。

“我真想知道——”他靠近Aziraphale，压低了嗓音，“到底是什么让你为之臣服？”

Aziraphale踉跄着后退一步，撞到了身后的书架上。Crowley借势逼近，用手卡住了他的喉咙。恶魔的手指蹭过天使的皮肤，Aziraphale的脉搏在对方冰冷的鳞片和利爪的触摸下砰砰跳动。

“事情不是你想的这样，”Aziraphale结结巴巴地说，他的舌头在嘴里变得沉重起来，“他——我们要去公共场合，他需要一身合适的衣服。”

“所以你把我的给了他，”Crowley说，他的身体靠得那么近，几乎是在对着天使耳语，让Aziraphale的耳朵都有些发痒，“玩变装游戏，是吗？”

Crowley的嘴唇擦过他的下巴，如此之轻以致于他都觉得那其实是自己的想象——但它不是错觉。对方唇瓣传递过来的那股热量非常真实，除了……

Aziraphale把手放在Crowley的胸口，把他推了回去。

“Crowley！快停下来！我不知道你脑子里究竟在想什么，但不管你在暗示什么，Cassiel和我都是清白的……如果你是想引诱我，我想你之后会为你此时此刻的行为后悔的。等我们把这一切弄清楚，你会回到正常的自己。”

Crowley的手猛地往最近的书架上一拍，力气大到震松了几卷书。

“我不想回到正常的自己！”

“那不是真的，”Aziraphale恳求道，“你是开心的。那时候的我们很快乐。”

Crowley咆哮着再次向他逼近，刚才试图勾引天使的那副样子消失得无影无踪

“不！我不会开心的。我现在就很好。”

Aziraphale试图抓住他的手，想要安慰眼前的恶魔，但Crowley把他的手掰开了。

“别碰我。我不需要你可怜我，”他啐了一口，“你去宠爱Cassiel吧。他一看就是乐在其中。我要回家了。”

Aziraphale伸手试图拦他，Crowley转身头也不回地就要走出书店。他伸手去开门，但手却穿了过去。他咆哮着又试了一次。

“操！”他一边咒骂一边踢了一脚门。门上的铃铛欢快地叮当作响。

Crowley的整只手臂都消失了，就像被幽灵化了一样。从某些角度看根本看不见它。

“我觉得你不应该走，”Aziraphale说，之前的恐惧和担忧再次回到了他的心头，“我们现在就得去一趟塔德菲尔德。”

  
  


______________

  
  
  
  


“哇哦，这真有意思。”Cassiel坐在后座兴高采烈地说。Aziraphale正带着他们开车前往塔德菲尔德。当Aziraphale拿走钥匙时，Crowley几乎要气疯了，但最终他明白了原因。毕竟，如果他的手——或者他的脚——消失了，他就不能开车了。

“闭嘴。”Crowley嘟囔道。他怒视着窗外，把身子蜷得更紧了。他一上车就把一副备用墨镜戴在了脸上。这并不能掩盖他现在显眼的恶魔特征，但如果这能让他心里好受一点，Aziraphale就不会指出这一点。

“所有的车都像这样开得这么快吗？”Cassiel把自己贴在Aziraphale身后的车窗上，看着眼前掠过的风景。

“这一点都不快！”Crowley气恼地喊道，“除非Aziraphale被人在屁股蛋上咬了一口，否则他是不会知道什么叫快的。”

Aziraphale无动于衷地看了他一眼。如果情况不是那么糟糕，他肯定会放慢速度。事实上，他已经超过限速五英里了。要是Crowley在这里，他一定会对此非常欣慰。尽管Aziraphale认为Crowley就在这里——可惜不是对的那个Crowley。

Cassiel似乎很乐意忽略Crowley。谢天谢地，这简直是个小小的奇迹。

“那么——我们要去拜访你的朋友，她可能知道这个盒子？”

“她算是一个神秘学专家。”Aziraphale解释说。Crowley闷闷不乐地拨弄着门锁，像个试图引起注意的小孩。

“Crowley，Anathema是个可爱又聪明的姑娘，不是吗？”Aziraphale尖锐地说，试图让对方别再不停地制造出“咔哒咔哒”的噪音。

Crowley皱起眉头，根本不肯多给他一个眼神。

“一个女巫。”

“这有点简化了。”

Crowley哼了一声，继续拨弄着门。Aziraphale很沮丧，也很难过。他冒险把一只手从方向盘上拿下来，这样他就能抓住Crowley的一只手，让他们的手指缠在一起。这是对方偶尔允许的表示支持的唯一方式。

Aziraphale轻轻地捏了捏他的手：“我们会解决这个问题的。”

Crowley瞥了他一眼，他的脸上终于出现了一丝笑容。那一刻，Aziraphale都觉得自己可能会撞车。他的心怦怦直跳，紧紧抓住Crowley的手，努力让自己的注意力集中在路上。

Cassiel呻吟了一句。

“他妈的。”

“Cassiel！” Aziraphale告诫道。

“怎么了？”

“注意语言！你是个天使。”

“哎，你说我注定都要堕天了，守着那一套规矩还有什么意义？我显然不是一个很好的天使，而且，从你们俩相处的方式来看，硫磺坑听上去好像也没那么糟了。”

Aziraphale决定无视他的话：“我不知道你在哪儿学的那种话。”

“我听Crowley这样说的。”Cassiel随口说道。

Crowley窃笑了起来。

Aziraphale把车开上了直通塔德菲尔德的小路。

  
  


_________________________

  
  
  


“Aziraphale！”Anathema打开门后非常吃惊地喊道。

“抱歉，我亲爱的姑娘。事实证明，这个问题比我们之前预想的更为紧迫。”

她摆摆手，示意对方不必道歉，并领他进了屋：“没事。我很高兴见到你！我也很高兴见到你，Crow——哇！”

Anathema一看见Crowley，便踉跄地后退一步，用手捂住了嘴。Crowley发出一阵嘶嘶声。他身上的鳞片、尖牙之类的东西的确都让他看上去非常吓人。

“是的，这正是我想和你讨论的问题。”Aziraphale拽着Crowley走了进去。

Cassiel跟在他们后面，感兴趣地环顾着小屋：“这里真可爱。”

“唔，那是谁？”

“这……”Aziraphale犹豫了一下，“也许我们可以边喝茶边讨论。”

“我的确很喜欢这种被称作茶的热饮。”Cassiel对着Anathema笑着说。

Anathema眨了眨眼睛，把眼镜往上推了推：“很好。那让我……让我把Newt叫来。”

  
  


______________________

  
  
  
  


“所以这就像一个传送事故。”在Aziraphale解释完发生的一切后，Newt点头表示理解。

Anathema忙着研究他们身后餐桌上那只被毁了一半的盒子，Crowley坐在沙发背上，Cassiel则彬彬有礼地坐在扶手椅上喝着茶。

Aziraphale皱起了眉头：“抱歉，你说什么？”

“你知道的，《星际迷航》里的梗。”

“恐怕我对此毫不知情。”

  
  


“事实上，”Crowley说着，从沙发上滑下来，落在Aziraphale旁边的坐垫上，“这小子说得有道理。传送器确实经常出类似的毛病。”

Aziraphale噘起嘴唇，试图给Crowley一个责备的眼神，但他知道自己失败了。恶魔的膝盖紧紧地贴着他的膝盖。那种感觉温暖而又让人心安，尽管此刻的Crowley更像一只凶猛的野猫。

“好吧，如果那些应答器——”

“传送器。”Crowley和Newt异口同声地纠正道。

“——坏了，最后是怎么被修好的？”

Newt和Crowley交换了一下眼神。

“呃，”Newt说把眼镜往上一抬，皱了皱鼻子，“大多都都是把传送器重新设置一下。”

“这个方案不太可行。”Aziraphale说。他不确定这是不是自己想象出来的，但Crowley的膝盖抵着自己膝盖的方式几乎像是在表示支持。

“啊哈！”Anathema在他们身后喊道。Aziraphale一下子站起来，转过身看着她。她手里拿着一把一字螺丝起子，看上去像是在用它戳着盒子的侧面。

“你——你知道了它是干什么的吗？”

Anathema瞟了Aziraphale一眼。她猫头鹰似地眨巴着眼睛，好像自己之前忘记了他在那里。

“唔…还不知道，但我发现它使用的是如尼古文字。这缩小了我要找的范围。”

Aziraphale心往下一沉。他本希望她能直接给出一个简单的答案。

她冲着他同情地笑了笑。

“我马上开始研究，Aziraphale。我一有发现就给你打电话。”

“这一趟真是浪费时间。” Crowley抱怨道。

Aziraphale转身想要谴责恶魔的发言，却发现对方躯干的很大一部分已经变得透明。Anathema倒抽了一口气。

“这就是你说的褪色！”她迅速地站了起来，她的椅子在身后摇摇晃晃。

“真他/妈/操/蛋。”Crowley伸手去摸原本应该是他的躯干的位置。

“为什么那个天使混蛋Marty McFl*就不会自己消失？” _（*1985年上映的美国科幻冒险喜剧系列电影《回到未来》中世界上(爱因斯坦之后)第二个时间旅行者，也是第一个穿越时间，穿越回过去的人类。）_

Cassiel忿忿地回应道：“我不知道Marty McFly是什么，但从你的语气听起来不是很好。”

Anathema把双手放在恶魔的肩膀上检查损伤情况，但在他的躯干恢复时，Crowley一把拍开了她的手。

她皱起眉头，双臂交叉在胸前。

“我猜Cassiel没有受到影响是因为他是真正的Crowley。”

“什么？” Aziraphale问道。

Anathema用手捋了捋头发，叹了口气。

“这个Cassiel版本的Crowley——”她指了指Cassiel，“他是Crowley，最初的Crowley，还未经历过改变他的事情的Crowley。而这个——”她又指了指面前的Crowley，“就是他的剩余部分。没有了Cassiel，他就……无足轻重了。”

Crowley猛地站起身来，亮出他的牙齿。那阵低沉的嘶嘶声也从他的胸膛里发了出来。Aziraphale站起来试图抓住他的胳膊，希望Anathema能有一点眼力。

“你他妈的才无足轻重！”Crowley厉声说。覆盖太阳穴和脖子的鳞片顷刻间如潮般淹没了他的脸。他冲出小屋，Aziraphale紧跟着他。

“我觉得这个词用得不是很恰当。”Cassiel说，看着Aziraphale离开了房间。

  
  


_________________

  
  
  


Aziraphale发现Crowley无精打采地靠在那辆宾利上。眼前的景象简直是旧时重现，过去的日子里Crowley也是这样等他的。

他在抽烟。Aziraphale从60年代之后就没见过他抽烟。

“你他妈的想要什么？”Crowley问，声音很平淡。

“为了确保你没事。”Aziraphale回答。

Crowley哼了一声，又吸了一口烟。他吐出的烟雾被吹向暮色苍凉的夜空。戴上墨镜的他看起来就像Aziraphale印象里的Crowley，那个真正的Crowley。Aziraphale非常想念他。

“我想你会得到他的。”Crowley最后说。他用手指轻轻敲了敲身后那辆汽车的门。

“你说什么？”

“没有我这一部分的他。”Crowley表情冷漠地挖苦道。他又吸了一口烟，然后便把烟扔在地上，用他那红底靴子的后跟把它踩灭。

“一个更好的Crowley——最初的，”他说，“未堕落的版本。这就是你想要的，不是么？”

“我想要的——”Aziraphale忍不住爆发了，他已经厌倦了Crowley这一整天莫名其妙的假设、情绪和行为，“——是让Crowley回来！你和他，还有你的一切，因为那是我最好的朋友！我受够了你表现得好像我会因为你真正的样子而不欣赏你！”

Aziraphale还没来得及眨一下眼睛，Crowley就把他紧紧按在了车门上。

“让我们来翻下旧账？‘Crowley，我们一开始的确是一样的，但是你堕落了’，”Crowley冷笑着说，“或者我们应该数一数有多少次你说'我知道，在内心深处，你其实是个好人'？”

Crowley越靠越近，让Aziraphale的心跳开始加速。算上他们过去相识的日子，这不是Crowley第一次像这样发脾气。甚至在今天也不是第一次。Aziraphale不知道该说什么。他闻到了对方身上的烟草和火柴的味道，他的膝盖有些发软。

“你想要的友谊，Aziraphale，是和你想象中虚构的Crowley。我是恶魔，”他嘶嘶地说，手中点燃的火柴散发出硫磺的气味，“你每次都想忘掉这一点。”

Aziraphale张开嘴想说话，却什么也说不出来。

Crowley松开他，又点了一支烟。

“哈，你真幸运。现在你可以得到你想要的了。”

Aziraphale想要说什么，却喉咙堵塞般地字不成句。他有多少次对Crowley说过这种话？指出他们之间的差异，以此加深他们之间的隔阂？但事实并非如此。他爱Crowley，爱他的全部。天使爱那个会给冰淇淋掉地上的小孩子换新的冰淇淋，以及一次次拯救Aziraphale，使他免于无形体化的Crowley，但他也爱着那个有着冷硬面部线条，喜欢淹死鸭子和恐吓行人的Crowley。Crowley不需要变得更好来让Aziraphale爱上他。他只需要做他自己。

Aziraphale需要把这些告诉他。

“嘿，伙计们，”Cassiel边喊边小跑过来，“女巫说她明天会打电话告诉我们最新消息。”

Crowley哼了一声，离开了宾利，让Cassiel爬进后座。

副驾驶室的车门一关上，Crowley就变作了蛇形，尽可能得把自己蜷缩起来。

回家的路上，他的尾巴开始忽隐忽现。

  
  


TBC


	4. Chapter 4

经过一番争论之后，Crowley默许了自己会在书店里过夜。在Cassiel阅读百科全书并不时向Aziraphale宣布他感兴趣的事情时，他一直用蛇形蜷缩在昏暗的书架之间。这让Aziraphale整个晚上都十分担心。

凌晨一点，Anathema终于打来了电话。

“我知道那是什么了！”Aziraphale刚一接起电话，女巫就急匆匆地喊道。

“哦，谢天谢地。”Aziraphale呼出了一口气，压在他心口的的大石头顿时轻了不少。

“这是一个情趣用品。”

  
  


Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我不知道Crowley想用它做什么，但这绝对是一个情趣用品。我猜你可以认为它是被用来实现‘一夫一妻制下的三人行’？我有一本关于超自然情趣用品的书。它们的数量不可小觑，Aziraphale。世界上真的有很多这样的东西。如果你发现过一个超自然物体，又不确定它是做什么的，那它75%以上都是情趣用品。”

Aziraphale叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。

“所以，如果我没理解错的话，这个盒子把人复制成几份，只是出于……娱乐目的。”

“性目的。” Anathema纠正道。

“天哪。”Aziraphale在24小时内第二次用奇迹变出了一把椅子，任由自己瘫坐在上面。

“不过我认为它应该以同样的方式运作。”

“什么？”

“为了结束这个咒语，”Anathema直白地说，“你所要做的大概就是亲吻最初的主体克隆。就你的情况而言，这个主体克隆应该是Cassiel。之后他们就应该能够重新融合在一起了。”

Aziraphale瞟了一眼正坐在自己的阅读椅上浏览《百科全书》H-K卷的天使。当Cassiel抬起头，对他露出疑问的微笑时，他的心跳加速了。然而他清楚自己要亲吻的不是Crowley。Cassiel的确有Crowley的脸，但他和Aziraphale没有共同的记忆，更没有深刻的感情。他们没有任何联系。躲在书店角落里闷闷不乐的Crowley才是拥有那一切的人。

“好吧，”Aziraphale怀疑地问道，“就没有别的……”

“另一个选择是你们三个通/奸，但我觉得——”

“是的！”Aziraphale急促地尖声打断了对方，“没错，你完全正确。前者更加可取。”

他咳嗽了几声，挥去脑袋里一些甚至不能娱乐大众的下流念头。

“我知道更多情况后会打电话给你。休息一下吧，亲爱的。”

“什么？你不能让我只是傻等着你的消息——”

Aziraphale挂断了电话。

“那是女巫吗？”Cassiel问道，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他的一举一动都和Crowley非常相似，只是缺少了一些元素——他臀部的动作幅度不够大。

“是的，”Aziraphale说着，取下了他的老花镜，把它折起来放到一边，“我们可能找到解决的办法了。”

“好吧。那现在就开始？” Cassiel将信将疑地歪着脑袋问道。

“我们最好先找到Crowley。”

Aziraphale并不期待接下来的谈话。

  
  
  


________________

  
  
  


“情趣用品？”Crowley大叫起来，鼻翼扇动。他变回人形后，脸上依旧架着那副墨镜。恶魔此刻的表情一点也不像之前那样吓人，甚至有些滑稽。Aziraphale仍然不觉得这很有趣。

“我不会再重复这个词了，”Aziraphale断然地说，“我不明白你为什么认为这样的东西会对你有帮助，但你真的不应该把自己卷入——”

“我不知道这东西跟性有关！”Crowley抗议道。Aziraphale沮丧地呻吟了一声，但这只是让恶魔更来劲了。他挑着眉把舌头卷到牙齿后面，眼神里满是挑逗。如果Aziraphale没有被这一切弄得筋疲力尽的话，他可能真的会因此变得局促不安。

“如果我之前就知道，我会用它做更好的事。”

“哦，真的吗？” Aziraphale气恼极了。

Cassiel刻意地清了清嗓子，以此吸引Aziraphale的注意。

“总而言之，”Aziraphale提醒自己因为Crowley的行为感到沮丧或心烦意乱是没有意义的，他们现在有任务要做，“我想说的是，我们有了一个简单的解决办法。当主体克隆被亲吻时，咒语就能被解除。它，呃，它通常结束于……”

“群/交/派对。（*orgy）”Crowley满意地说出了这个词，刻意咬重了最后的发音，牙齿清脆地碰撞在一起。

“现在我们还不知道这到底是不是为了群/交/派对。”

“什么是orgy？” Cassiel问道。

“拜托，”Aziraphale的心怦怦直跳，“我要吻一下Cassiel——这件事情就算结束了。我们能把一切恢复成原来的样子。”

“百科全书的O卷在哪里......什么，你要亲我？”Cassiel停下手中查书的动作，睁大金色的眼睛望着Aziraphale，“不，不，你想亲的明明是那边那个鳞片脸。”

当Aziraphale向前朝Cassiel走过去时，Crowley在他身后表现得出奇地沉默。

“Cassiel，现在我们面临的不是想不想的问题，而是必须做些什么的问题。”

“也许我并不想吻你。”Cassiel有些挑衅地扬起眉毛。

“求你了，”一种绝望的感觉悄然笼罩住了Aziraphale，冰冷而厚重，让他无法呼吸，“不然Crowley会——你俩都会——还有我——”

“操/你/妈的，”Crowley嘶嘶地说，用胳膊搂过Aziraphale，把他带到一旁椅子上坐下，“深呼吸，天使。”

Cassiel也急忙跑到了Aziraphale身边，眉宇间满是担心。

“你作为一个天使难道不应该是无私的吗？”Crowley厉声说道。他的手停留在Aziraphale的后背，在Aziraphale试图呼吸时，给他的肩胛骨间提供了一股暖流。

Cassiel喉咙里发出一阵沮丧的声音。突然，他重重地倒吸了一口气。

“哦，见鬼。” Crowley咒骂道。

Aziraphale抬起头，看见Cassiel的手消失在了光线中。

“这种事不应该发生，”Aziraphale胸口堵塞的感觉越来越严重感，“Anathema都说了。”

一切似乎都在旋转。他的胸口很闷，嗓子也疼得厉害。天使又深吸了一口气，感觉到了Crowley放在他背上的那只手传递过来的温暖。

Cassiel的双手再次便回了实体。他做了个鬼脸，把双手凑近自己的脸仔细端详。

“接吻真的能解决问题吗？真的那么简单？”

“很明显。”Aziraphale把手按在胸口，尽管这实际上并不能缓解任何压力。

“那么，呃，我猜是时候该说再见了？”Cassiel说着，捧住了Aziraphale的脸颊，温柔地吻了他。

Aziraphale吓了一跳，往后靠在椅背上，背紧贴着Crowley的臀部。Cassiel覆上了他的嘴唇，他甚至能感受到对方淡淡的胡茬。这一切都让Aziraphale感觉有些奇怪。对方也略微惊讶地低吟了一声，然后便追逐起他的嘴唇。Cassiel微微张开嘴，让两人的唇瓣能够更加契合地贴在一起。

突然，Crowley愤怒地咕哝了一声，推开了Cassiel，这一吻也随之结束。

“喂，够了。”Crowley占有欲极强地将手按在Aziraphale的肩膀上，让他更加紧地贴着自己。

Cassiel看上去沉浸在那种惊奇之中，无措地伸手摸着嘴唇。

“上帝啊，”他微微喘着气，“这真是……”

“没错。”Aziraphale说，恶魔放在他肩上的手越抓越紧。

一阵沉默过后，Crowley说：“我猜这招没用。”

  
  


___________________________

  
  
  


接到Aziraphale电话的Anathema听起来很苦恼。

“你确定你做对了吗？”

“我知道如何亲吻，Anathema！”Aziraphale反驳道。

“这根本不合理啊，”Anathema说，”Cassiel应该是主体克隆。可是如果他也在消失，也许我之前想错了。我把天使的那一半看作他的原始版本可能太过于想当然了，或许Crowley只是…...Crowley。你试着吻他了吗？”

Aziraphale心下一沉。那种不可否认的期待让他的神经紧绷起来。亲吻Cassiel是一回事，而面对Crowley又是另一码事了。

“唔，还没有。我想先跟你确认一下。”Aziraphale说着转过身。他看到Crowley闷闷不乐地直接抱着瓶子喝酒，一旁的Cassiel则继续着他的阅读。

“你先去试一试。然后我们可能就需要讨论一下如何让那两个互相讨厌的人接受一场三//人//行。”

Aziraphale没说再见就挂断了电话。

他紧紧抓住电话桌的边缘，深吸了一口气，然后他站直了，脸上挂着温柔的微笑。

“Crowley，我能和你说几句话吗？”

Crowley抬头望向他，皱起了眉头。他站起来，缓慢地穿过房间。恶魔故意显得非常慵懒，好像在说：‘你控制不了我。’

他刚走近，Aziraphale就拽住他的胳膊，把他拉到两个书架之间。

“干嘛？” Crowley问道，甩掉了他的手。

“我们之前可能弄错了。”

“什么？”Crowley问，然后又喝了一大口酒。

“Cassiel如果是主体克隆的话，他是不会消失的。”Aziraphale一边说，一边不安地绞着双手。

Crowley冷冷地看了他一眼。

“你这样说是为了让我感觉好点吗？那是行不通的。”

Aziraphale沮丧地跺了跺脚。

“我想说的是，我必须吻你才能结束魔咒。”

“不要。”

“你说什么？”

“我不会让你这么做的。”

“Crowley，你会死的。”Aziraphale感觉自己像是在恳求一个倔强的孩子。

恶魔伸手抓了抓头发，从喉咙里挤出一声愤怒的咆哮。

“我不会让你去做明显让你反感的事情。”

“什么反感——”

“拜托，你会抓住机会吻Cassiel，但现在轮到的是我——恶魔的我，满嘴尖牙什么的。我知道你在想什么。你显然不想这么做。你甚至光是想想就会恶心。”

Aziraphale体内的某种情绪猛地喷发了。他真的受够了，受够了Crowley莫名其妙的粗暴和坏脾气，受够了他愚蠢又鲁莽的最好的朋友认为他不爱他。

“停下！”他爆发了，“现在你给我好好听着，你这个——你……”他差点说‘恶魔’，但又忍住了，生怕再次引起眼前人的过激反应，“你这个白痴。我受够了你对我感情的臆断。我过去说过的那些话和你是谁没有关系。我那时候很害怕，Crowley。”

“因为我是个恶魔？”Crowley怒火中烧地发出一阵嘶嘶声。

“因为我爱你。”Aziraphale喊道，他的心剧烈地跳动着。他从没想过有一天自己会真的把对他的爱大声说出口。更不用提以这样的方式了。

“我爱你的每一部分，但这在过去是不被允许的，Crowley。而且我非常害怕你并不爱我。”

Crowley只是直直地盯着他。

“你这个白痴。”

Crowley穿过他们之间的距离。他用那双长着利爪的手轻轻捧起天使的脸，然后吻住了他。恶魔心满意足地伸出分叉的舌头舔舐着他的唇瓣。Aziraphale激动地用手攥紧了Crowley的马甲，让两人贴得更近了。对方喉咙里代表着愉悦的咕哝声在Aziraphale的胸口回响。他被爱着，被全然地爱着。

良久之后，他们气喘吁吁地分开了。

“我爱你。”Aziraphale又说了一遍。第二次说这句话依然让他感到欣快不已。

也许Crowley想要说些什么，但Aziraphale不会知道了。书店里突如其来的一道闪光晃花了他的眼睛，他倒向身后的书架，不得不闭上眼睛，紧抓着书架才不至于跌倒在地。当他再次睁眼时，他看见Crowley倒在地板上，鳞片和利爪都不见了。

地上只留下了Crowley。

恶魔坐起来，紧紧抱住自己的头。

“为什么我感觉我像是被一辆公交车撞了？”

Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛，驱散眼前炫目光亮残留的影子，伸手去扶Crowley。恶魔摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

“我是怎么到这儿来的？”Crowley紧握着Aziraphale的手问道，然后他意识到了自己在做什么，一下子缩回了手。

Aziraphale的心再次沉了下去。

“你不……记得了吗？”

Crowley皱起脸，揉了揉额头。

“不记得了。我只是…...我记得我之前正在忙一件事，然后突然就在你店里的地板上醒来了，头还疼得要命。我想我需要躺一会儿。”

Aziraphale挽着他的胳膊，领他走到沙发上，动作轻柔地帮他躺下，还给他盖上了一条毯子。

“你为什么不休息一下呢，亲爱的？我需要打个电话。”

Crowley闭着眼睛点了点头，翻了个身。他把毯子盖在下巴下面，好像很冷似的。Aziraphale的心痛苦地痉挛着。他徒劳地伸出手去，想感受一下Cassiel如此自信地告诉他的那种爱，却什么也没找到，只是平日里Crowley让他感觉到的那种宁静，一种低沉的恶魔会有的嗡嗡声。

如果Cassiel错了呢？如果Aziraphale一直在怀疑和害怕的那些事不只是他因为恐惧而幻想出来的呢？

不，Aziraphale是在犯傻。Crowley实际上在他们接吻之前就已经表达过他也有同样的感觉。而且那个吻也让人很难相信他们不是两情相悦。

Aziraphale拧着双手，望着熟睡的恶魔。要是Crowley记得就好了。这样他就不用再解释或重复之前的一切了。一次就够难的了。

Crowley恶魔的那一半吻了自己。那个Crowley嫉妒心和占有欲都十分强，同时也很喜欢引诱人，刻薄，喜怒无常且非常幼稚，似乎涵盖了Crowley所有最冲动时会有的行为。

可是现在Crowley甚至一点都不记得了。

Aziraphale把目光从Crowley的脸上移开，转向电话，准备给Anathema打电话。当时可能是凌晨，但她要求他打电话告知最新情况。

当他告诉她这招奏效时，她听上去喜出望外。

“我还担心你可能做不到呢！”她笑着说。

“什么？”Aziraphale问，像是有点被冒犯到。

“你以前看起来宁愿死也不愿意暗示你对他有感觉。我猜这次是因为他命悬一线。”

Aziraphale在电话里道别后注意力就回到了他的书上。他得想办法向Crowley解释这一切。他不确定他的书里是否有答案，但由于没有更好的办法，它们聊胜于无。

TBC

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于翻到了‘我绿我自己’的名场面。


	5. Chapter 5

Aziraphale确实把他的书都查阅了一遍，但他并没能从中找到什么有价值的建议。

在Crowley睡觉的时间里，Aziraphale不停地想着眼前这个恶魔在被一分为二时指责他的所有事情。过去他的确用了各种方式在他们之间拉开距离，也的确总是在称赞Crowley“善行”的同时忽视对方的其他作为。Crowley会有这样的质疑也不足为奇了。基于多年的相互了解，熟知对方的缺点以及一切，Aziraphale认为他们之间存在着某种真正的纽带。他过去以为Cowley也是这么想的。恶魔不可能不知道Aziraphale对他的在乎。不过话又说回来，这似乎不是知道与否的问题，而是有关于对方内心深处相信什么的问题。

如果Crowley能记起过去48小时里发生的事，一切就简单多了。 **这被诅咒的魔法和它们愚蠢的副作用！**

乱打人类咒语的主意——这确实是Crowley的错。它肯定不会抹去一个人类的记忆，就像它不会把人类的本质撕成两半，危及性命。

不过责备Crowley乱用神秘力量这件事很可能要等到他们谈完了更重要的事——也就是谈心——之后。

上帝啊，Aziraphale真的不擅长谈心。

他合上刚刚读完的书，摘下了老花镜。Crowley也不太擅长谈论感受，但恶魔总是在前方为Aziraphale“打开一扇门”，这让他看起来更像是两人之间那个会引出一段艰难对话的人。他觉得Aziraphale对他没有好感？这个结论简直太荒谬了！

也许答案就在其中。Crowley很会摆正姿态，让一切变得更加容易。也许Aziraphale只是需要一个态度就能开始一段对话，然后趁此机会解释一切。

他以前在心底纠结要不要向Crowley坦白自己的感情时，他从未想过自己需要不止一次这么做。

“这是你今天第六次叹气了，天使。你还好吗？”

沉浸在思绪中的Aziraphale被吓了一跳，立刻在椅子上转了个身。

“我很好！一切都非常好！我只是在想事情！实际上，我在担心你。”

“你不用担心我。”Crowley说着坐了起来，用手抓了把头发。沙发在他的脸颊上留下了一条印子。这个可爱的细节让恶魔看上去触手可及。他压在沙发上的那部分脸或许摸上去会十分温暖。

“我已经感觉好多了。”他说着，把手举过头顶，伸了个懒腰。他的脊椎骨咔咔作响，衬衫也因为这个动作被撩了起来，一大片诱人的皮肤显露无疑。Aziraphale不再为自己克制不住去偷瞄而烦恼了。现在他更确信Crowley对他是有好感的。

**_他为什么总要让自己产生怀疑呢？_** Cassiel说他感受到了Crowley的爱，Crowley骂他是白痴，还吻了他。白痴的那一部分忽略不计，但那个吻肯定代表了什么。

“你又在叹气了。”Crowley边说边缓慢挪着步子走到Aziraphale的办公桌前，用屁股抵着桌子。这比他平时站的距离要近得多。Aziraphale一看到对方离得这么近，脸即刻就红了起来。他挣扎着站起身，拉开了他们之间的距离。

Crowley皱起了眉头。

“你生我的气了吗？”

“什么？当然没有！”

“你上一次这个样子是在1988年。那时候我把你的书弄湿了。”

实际上，Aziraphale当时会那样表现是因为有一个喝得烂醉的恶魔在那天晚上临别时亲吻了他的脸颊。Crowley并没有正中红心，而是擦到了他的嘴角。在很长一段时间里，这件事一直在Aziraphale脑海里挥之不去。尽管他对那本书也很生气。

“我知道我毁了午餐，但我会补偿你的。”Crowley可怜巴巴地把他的手地放在身体两侧。

Aziraphale又叹了口气，发现自己无法再多看Crowley一眼。

“真的不是那样的。我确信丽兹酒店还在，我们很容易就能重新安排时间。没什么大不了的，亲爱的。”

他的目光又回到了恶魔身上，眼前的景象仿佛一记重拳击中了他的胸膛。Crowley，他的Crowley。对方因为此刻歪斜的笑容而露出了一颗不太整齐的切牙。那并不是真正意义上的尖牙。它只是尖了一些，却足够唤起Aziraphale的回忆。天使咽了口唾沫，把手放了下来，放在自己大腿外侧，以防自己做出一些不明智的举动。

“你为什么不回家，让我们周五再聚呢？”Aziraphale提议道，“这不是我们第一次延期。”

Aziraphale的脑袋里已经开始酝酿一个计划，他需要几天的时间把一切都捋清楚之后再执行它。

他要找来一瓶特别的酒，还要安排适宜的天气状况。天使把这个计划特定在了这周五。

“天使，告诉我我到底干了什么，好让我可以道歉。”

“Crowley，我没有对你生气。只是最近这几天的经历让我发现自己还有很多事情需要做。要是你能行行好，请让我先一个人呆一会儿。”Aziraphale把Crowley领到门口，做了个手势示意他离开。

恶魔放松了一点点，任由对方把自己带到门口。

“如果你真的这样想的话……”

Aziraphale带着满满的决心，强作镇定地伸手去够Crowley的手，并轻轻地捏了一下。Crowley顿时目瞪口呆，夸张地挑起了墨镜上方的眉毛。在过去的几天里，Aziraphale没少握对方的手，但对Crowley来说，这种亲昵的肢体接触还是非常稀奇的。

“快回家吧，亲爱的。我们星期五见。有事就给我打电话。”

“当然。好，我记住了。”

Crowley看了Aziraphale一眼。整个人依旧很困惑，但不知怎么地嘴角带上了笑意。他离开书店，走上了阳光明媚的苏活大街。

Aziraphale在对方走后便关上了门，还上了锁。 ** _现在要好好想想这个计划了！_**

天使在谷歌上搜索的第15分钟，如果不是Crowley打来了电话，他说不定已经开始制定计划了。

“盒子在哪里？”

Aziraphale发出仿佛被扼住喉咙的声音。他没有说出真相（拜托，Aziraphale！说实话吧！），相反，他回避了这个问题。

“什么盒子？”

“那个——别来这一套！有什么事情发生了，不是吗？一定是我搞砸了，所以我才会不记得自己是怎么跑到你那里的。它做了什么？”

“什么做了什么？”

“那个盒子!”Crowley催促道，听起来很恼火。

Aziraphale努力不让自己去想群//交//派对的事。他清了清嗓子：“我想你应该停止担心盒子的事，让自己好好休息一下。”

Crowley沮丧地吼道：“行吧！那你至少能告诉我为什么我的衣橱里少了一条牛仔裤吗？”

“唔......”

“依旧不能给我答案？”

“你检查洗衣篮了吗？”Aziraphale轻声问道。他从来就不是撒谎的好手，他也讨厌对Crowley撒谎。也许他应该考虑坦白这件事，然后只字不提接吻的部分，假装他没有爱上自己最好的朋友。他们可以一千年之后再讨论它。

这不是个好主意。他上谷歌搜索就是为了避免这种结果。

“是啊，”Crowley拖长着尾音，“我会去找找。也许我丢的马甲和衬衫也在里面。”

Aziraphale咬着下唇。这是人类的一个坏习惯。

“星期五见！”

  
  


______________

  
  


第二天Crowley又打来了电话。

“我非常想吃提拉米苏。我们去那家你喜欢的糕点店怎么样——”

“明天会更好，亲爱的。”Aziraphale的手心微微冒汗，听筒在他手里开始变得很滑。 ** _Crowley还记得？这是某种暗示吗？_**

“我们可以在圣詹姆斯公园碰头。”

“哦，跟以前一样吗？”Crowley问道。听起来像是在开玩笑，但他的声音听上去有些紧张。

“我认为恰恰相反。”Aziraphale说，他觉得自己能说出这样的话真的非常勇敢。

  
  


___________

  
  
  


Aziraphale通过谷歌买到了一瓶Crowley曾在1992年12月称赞过的红葡萄酒。他并没有真的计划一场野餐，但在这种情况下，享乐至上。

他们在老地方——那张长凳旁——见了面。Crowley看到篮子后，挑了挑眉，在Aziraphale身旁坐了下来。

“野餐？认真的吗？”

“天气很好，“Aziraphale早就确保了这一点，“而且你一直都很喜欢在户外吃点小零食。”

Crowley奇怪地看了他一眼。

“我们要找个地方吗？”Aziraphale问道，他提着篮子站了起来。

Crowley默默地跟在他后面，一切都和以前一样，但不知怎么地，这种沉默刺痛了Aziraphale的后脖颈。 ** _他太紧张了！_** 约会，求爱，坠入爱河——人类是怎么做到的？

“你今天看起来非常不错。”等他们在池塘边一棵树下的草地上安顿下来之后，Aziraphale开口。

Crowley一口酒直接喷了出来。他咳嗽着，把酒呛得到处都是。当他终于控制住自己后，他挥手示意Aziraphale不用担心。

“对不起，呛到了。谢谢。”

在漫长而尴尬的沉默之后，Aziraphale补充道：“我带了你之前提起的提拉米苏。”

“哦，” Crowley说着坐了起来，“呃，谢啦。”

“我想让你吃点不错的东西。”

Crowley瞪大了眼睛看着Aziraphale。接着恶魔喝干了手里的酒，又给自己倒了一杯。

这一切都不顺利。 ** _为什么Crowley还没有明白？_** 也许Aziraphale需要做更多。也许这太含蓄了。

他们吃着东西，喝着酒，开始闲聊。不知怎的，这次的交谈比他们有史以来的任何谈话都要尴尬。他们甚至谈到有人会用海狸的肛门腺来调味冰淇淋。这本来是不应该发生的。Aziraphale非常后悔提起它。

最后他们起身绕着池塘散步。Crowley的手深深地塞在他那两个超级小的口袋里，而Aziraphale考虑着他的下一步行动。他想让Crowley知道自己接受他的全部——清楚Aziraphale重视着他。

也许……

“如果你喜欢的话，你可以淹死一只鸭子。我知道你觉得这很有趣。”

“你想让我把鸭子淹死？”Crowley吃惊地问。

“如果你不想，那就不要。”

“‘如果我——如果我不想’？”Crowley嘲讽地重复道，“你到底是怎么了？”

“没什么！”Aziraphale反驳道，“我只是想让你觉得舒服一点——”

“如果你让我杀鸭子，我绝对不会感到舒服。”

一个从他们身边走过的女人倒抽了一口冷气，Crowley冲她冷笑：“闭嘴。”

Aziraphale抓住Crowley的手腕，生气地说道：“别吓唬人！”

Crowley猛地把手抽了回去，声音里满是解脱：“终于——”

“你说什么？”

“这么多天了，Aziraphale！”Crowley嘶嘶地说，“自从我在书店里醒来，你就表现得很奇怪。我知道这肯定和那个盒子有关，你却什么也不肯说。告诉我吧，我会向你道歉的，你也会原谅我的，这样我们就可以回到从前的生活中去了。”

“我真的有让你道歉那么多吗？”Aziraphale痛苦地问道。事情的发展和他预想中的完全相反。他只是想让Crowley感受到自己对他的欣赏，而不是让对方觉得惹到了麻烦。

Crowley的脸窘迫地皱了皱。

“呃，也没有？我不知道该怎么回答。”

Aziraphale跺了跺脚。

“这是荒谬的。我只是……我想让你知道……不管我过去对你说过什么，我——我喜欢你，喜欢你的一切，包括你邪恶的那一面。我想我可能……”他咽了口唾气，转过身去避开Crowley目瞪口呆的表情，“在过去，我可能混淆了这个事实。但现在没必要了。你不必总是对我好，就为了让我成为你的……你的朋友。我只想让你做Crowley。”

Crowley从喉咙里挤出一声窒息的声音，瘫坐在一张空板凳上。Aziraphale跟着他坐了下来，尽力不让自己变得沮丧。

“那天我去你店里的时候，”良久之后，Crowley看着他说，“我曾梦到自己成了一个天使。我已经有几千年没做梦了，我觉得很奇怪。更奇怪的是，在梦里我遇见了你，我们都是天使。但我在天堂的时候根本不认识你，不是吗？”

Aziraphale坐在他旁边的长凳上。

“对。”他轻声道。

“你让我吃了蛋糕，”Crowley把眼神聚焦在半空，“还跟我说了堕天的事，我觉得你很……棒。”

Crowley咬了咬牙，然后转过头望着Aziraphale。

“真是个奇怪的梦，对吧？” 他说，“太过具体。细节也都很清晰。”

Aziraphale吞了口唾沫。他应该说些什么，但Crowley还有更多话要说。

“昨晚，我又做了一个类似的梦。它也许比之前那个更奇怪。我梦到自己再次变成了天使。你在那儿，有一阵子你也在那儿，但后来你吻了我。”

“这是……奇怪。”Aziraphale的声音听上去仿佛他快要窒息了。

“让我感到更为奇怪的是，我脑袋里不断地闪现对同一件事的其他记忆。不过这次我是在旁观而不是亲身体验。”

“嗯……”

“Aziraphale，我书房里的盒子到底怎么了？”

“你之前说你不记得了！”

“我的确不记得！Crowley说，然后垂下头来，“但我记得我有一个盒子，我要用它做一个实验。当我回去的时候，它不见了。我失去了48个小时，脑袋里偶尔会闪现过两种不同的记忆。其中之一显然是你在书店深处那些放着传记的书架前说出了刚才的那些话，然后把我亲得怀疑人生。”

“呃.......”Aziraphale的手心又在冒汗了。 ** _这副身体和汗腺真是太没用了！_**

“那你还记得其余部分的对话吗？”

“不！我不懂你为什么不直接告诉我！”

“我在第一次告诉你“我爱你”的时候做得很糟糕，我想要做得更好，而你一点也不配合！现在你满意了吗？”Aziraphale大喊道。

Crowley的嘴猛地闭上了。

“现在记住了吗？”Aziraphale吸了吸鼻子问道，他为自己的声音没有颤抖而感到很自豪。 ** _Crowley肯定也对自己抱着同样的感情。他肯定——_**

“拜托别叫我把鸭子淹死。”Crowley突然说。

“什么？”这可不是Aziraphale所希望听到的Crowle对爱情宣言的回应。

“我喜欢试着把鸭子淹死，只是为了让你变得暴躁。我只是喜欢看你气鼓鼓的样子，好吗？”

“好吧。”Aziraphale小声地应了一声。他们继续静静地坐着，看着池塘里的鸭子。Aziraphale胸膛里满溢的情绪喧腾着，似乎再多的理智也不能使他平静下来。

“我想我正在吃你给我买的菠萝蛋糕，”Crowley轻声说，“咒语结束的时候。”

Aziraphale转过头去看Crowley。恶魔的目光凝视着池塘。傍晚的光线反射在他的墨镜上，让他的脸看起来更加棱角分明。

“我能听到你们俩在书架后面争吵，但我仍能感受到你们的爱，所以我知道一切都很好。它感觉起来....见鬼，他都不知道怎么描述。我觉得可以用香槟来形容。它太浓了，他都能尝到，”Crowley苦笑着说，“他觉得它湿漉漉的，还嘶嘶地冒着气泡。我想那是我的想法。我还是天使的时候简直像个白痴。”

Aziraphale笑了。

“我倒觉得你很可爱呢。”

Crowley狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“你当然会这么觉得。你大概更喜欢他那样的，尤其是比起……我那时有尖牙吗？”

“嗯……”Aziraphale趁这个机会往对方那里挪了挪身子，“你还有点情绪化。”

Crowley发出一阵嘶嘶声。

“但我喜欢那样的你，”Aziraphale向他保证道，他把手放在长凳上，用手指蹭了蹭Crowley的指关节，“你不必成为一个好人，或者对我好，对我温柔体贴来让我想要你，Crowley。”

Crowley伸手和Aziraphale十指相扣的同时，Aziraphale说：“我爱你。你值得每天听到它。”

Crowley捏了捏他的手，他的整个身体似乎都放松了下来。

“是的，你……你也是，天使。”

他们一起呼了一口气，Crowley继续开口。

“我很高兴我记起来了。至少没忘记这一部分。我可不想忘记我们的那个初吻。”

“不止一个初吻。” Aziraphale笑着纠正道。

Crowley也笑了：“我想我们有两个，不是吗？”

“实际上可以有三个，”Aziraphale小声地说，“如果你想的话。”

下一刻，Crowley就拉近了他们之间的距离。他不是纯粹的恶魔，也不是完全的天使———他是Crowley。意识到这一点让Aziraphale满心都盛满了喜悦。他们的鼻尖蹭过彼此，靠得是那么近。Aziraphale在Crowley的亲吻下发出了一些微弱的破碎呻/吟，两人呼出的气息完美地融合在了一起。

Crowley先结束了这个吻。

“我们回书店去吧。我想吻你的方式会让我们被圣詹姆斯赶出去的。”

“你不会被公园禁止入内。”Aziraphale反对道，他认为在长椅上接吻这种事听起来真的很不错。天气也非常适合，不是么？

“那是你的想法。”Crowley说。他们站了起来，但恶魔没有松开Aziraphale的手。

牵着Crowley的手穿过苏活区的街道——这是一件Aziraphale以前不敢想象的事情。这一切简直是梦想成真。Crowley爱他。他们都这么说过。Crowley也知道了发生了什么事。即使他此刻不记得了，总有一天会记起来的。

他一边走，一边回答了Crowley关于丢失记忆的一些问题，然后恶魔被一件事吸引了注意：

“那东西真的是情趣用品吗？”等他们走进书店之后，Crowley问道，“把它卖给我的贩子真是个该死的骗子。”

“亲爱的，你要是想知道更多细节你得去问Anathema。”Aziraphale说着，迅速地把门落上了锁。 Crowley在老地方坐了下来，Aziraphale的心也因此变得无比踏实。

“她说超自然情/趣用品在这世上随处可见。事实上，她有一整本关于这个主题的书。”

“整本书？Crowley问道，若有所思地咂着舌头，“这听上去好像很有趣。”

  
  
FIN  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花~
> 
> 可爱属于原作者 bug属于我


End file.
